It has been found that in a typical home in the United States, more than 9000 gallons of water are wasted each year as the domestic hot water line is cleared of water at ambient temperature until heated water reaches the outlet faucet.
Not only is the loss of water a serious concern in those geographical areas of the country where water shortages are prevalent, but also an energy loss occurs.